mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal Imperator
This is Potatocis secret journal, kept in his room. It is unknown when it was started. Here are some entries. Entry 903 I have finally returned from the second galaxy to the light of holy terra. But it is worse. As my ship entered the Galaxy it was attacked by some strange creatures...apparently called Daemons. I cannot wait to see the fate of my brothers. I hope Mannus is well. Entry 905 Mannus is dead. Vulcan is gone. Sanguinis is dead. Dorn is dead. That traitor Horus doomed us all! And to think I called him brother. It would appear the other lost primarc remains lost. I shall endeavor to find him. But first, I must speak to my father. Entry 908 He is my father no longer. I’m but a tool! He feels no love for me or my brothers. Let him rot on his throne, his dream is dead. Entry 1002 I have learned the state of the galaxy. Already I am called to arms across the galaxy. I have missed so much in my absence. A cult around my creator? Disgusting. I will end it. I swear I will save the dream. Entry 1506 I have killed my brother, Mortarion. Truly this is a dark millennium. Only war awaits in my future. One part of me is sad, but...at last. Back to war. Entry 1600 This combat is rejuvinating! I remember what I was made for. Strange signs appearing near galaxies edge. I will endeavor to check it out. Unknown A disgusting creature from the stats comes for the Imperium! This Ps seeks the ruin of all. I shall not let this bug destroy the dream! Unknown The war is hard. He has occupied Terra. The emperor is dead. I am the emperor now, but the empire is occupied. I go to reclaim my birthright. VICTORIS AUT MORTIS. The book chronicles adventures through the Ps wars. None are to interesting. So I will skip to ones after the republican formation. What am I? I’m a weapon! But every war is won. I am estranged to a office, this is not the date of a warrior! Why do I hunger for war? What is wrong with me? I wasn’t meant to live without it... CURSE YOU FATHER! Curses of the Father The emperor rigged me to collapse! My genes are exploding within me and my brain deteriorating. Nobody understands me. All my friends are dead. I’m alone in a office to work for a Empire I sacrificed my own life for! Painful Nights My mind fails. I had a attack of Post Violence Mental Assault(PVMA) While I was working in my lab. I’m despicable. I tried to clone mannus, and other uncountable crimes. Not even my father cared. My mind is fighting me! Everywhere I go I see the ghost of the past, the Spector of what was! I have uncountable mental conditions...and the pain of all my deaths haunt me! Why must it be me? Why must it be I who bears this burden? Oh I am immortal, but how I wish I could die! Imperator no longer Due to some dark scheme, by the children I suspect, I have killed innocents. After giving everything I had to build the republic I have left office as emperor. I trust Samirah. I trust she will do well. I never liked being emperor. Future I quest for a battle-axe. When I return I shall prove myself worthy. I will never be emperor again. How that weighed on my spirit. I shall be a general! I can return to war...but should I? Should I move on? Can I? I need some rest... Category:Potatocis Category:Books Category:Republic